Amor Assassino
by Luubs
Summary: *DeathFic - Nunca achei que fosse morrer desse jeito, e pela pessoa que eu amava. Não sabia que me apaixonaria pelo meu assassino, no momento do assassinato. Não sabia que ele me amava. Não sabia de nada. *SasuHina - *Oneshot


Hum...Lá estava úmido. Bem úmido, eu me lembro disso. Eu acho que, quando chegamos ao céu, não deveríamos lembrar de nada. Ou só lembrar por alguns segundos. Segundos no qual você escreverá sua vida, afinal, nem tudo deve ser perdido. Ou deve ? Hum. Isso me confunde às vezes. Porque seria bom ter um registro da vida de todos do mundo. Uma super biografia coletiva, em que vidas se interligam, certo ? Porque, por exemplo, se eu causei a morte de alguém, minha vida está interligada a de outra pessoa. Quero dizer, estava interligada a vida pessoa, porque ela morreu. Mas esse não é o caso. É até o contrário.

Eu digo isso porque daria tudo pra esquecer os últimos (e agonizantes) momentos da minha vida. Os momentos mais sofridos que eu já passei, o que eu mais sentir pavor e o momento em que eu senti pena de mim, algo que nunca ocorreu. Podia não parecer, mas eu sempre fui forte.

Eu sempre fui uma menina... Normal. Bem normal até. Bonita, acho eu. Mas bem tímida. As pessoas sempre tiveram pena de mim. Não entendo porque, talvez porque achavam que eu sofria com os ataques que eu recebia de pessoas como Sakura. Elas são insignificantes ou indiferentes pra mim que elas poderiam falar o que quisessem de mim, que eu simplesmente não ligaria. Elas nunca foram importantes pra mim, pra quê ligar ? Não havia porquê.

A escolha dele em cima de mim foi, obviamente, por causa da minha fama de excluída, boba,influenciável. O que ninguém nunca soube foi que eu nunca fui excluída. Eu só não tinha muitos amigos, mas os poucos que eu tinha eram totalmente verdadeiros e leais. Preferia assim do que vários que eu não podia confiar.E boba ? Eu sabia das coisas, mas era muito confortável ficar fingindo não saber. Pra que confusão ? Havia uma certa comodidade em deixar que eles falassem de mim. Eu não ligava mesmo. Influenciável... Não era. Mas as pessoas ganhavam de mim apostando na preguiça.

Eu estava feliz, quando ocorreu o meu assassinato. Esse assassinato mexeu com a cidade toda. "Pobre menina , nunca foi feliz de verdade e é cruelmente assassinada por um maníaco." Eles diziam, pensavam. Oh, por favor. Eles não sabiam nada da minha vida. Eu não era excluída. Sempre fui feliz. Pobre ? No sentido figurado, claro que pensavam assim. Mas eu não precisava de pena, pois eu tinha tudo, só não precisava demonstrar, era tímida e bem na minha. Pena que ele não achou isso.

Ele...Bem, quando eu o olhei, não pude deixar de notar sua incrível beleza mórbida. Uma beleza hipnotizante, em que você simplesmente não conseguia tirar seus olhos de seu rosto. Mas seus olhos que me mataram. Havia uma enorme quantidade de ódio, medo, repressão. Ele... não era ruim. Irônico eu falar isso, certo ? Certo. Mas ele não era de todo ruim. Ele só tinha uma louca e dominante vontade de matar... Bem, eu soube mais tarde, quando estava passeando pela memória das pessoas do meu antigo mundo, que ele assistiu sua família ser morta. Foi daí que sua vontade começou. E não parou. E ele grudava os olhos em alguém com características diferentes das de quem ele vivia rodeado e não conseguia esquecer até que essa pessoa estivesse em suas mãos. Não conseguia esquecer até que ele a matasse.

Eu não entendi, até hoje, porque eu nunca dei um tapa na cara dele, antes dele me matar. Eu já refleti muito. Eu simplesmente não tive coragem. Ele simplesmente havia me conquistado. Não com sua beleza. Mas com seus olhos. Sofridos, machucados, loucos. Todas as meninas corriam atrás dele, eu nunca corri. Eu via ele olhando, do canto de seus lindos olhos, para mim. Planejando o assassinato, me analisando, curioso com minha diferente personalidade... Não sei. Mas isso ocorria, e com freqüência, até. Mas eu nunca pude reparar nele, era muito fechado. E eu não havia nunca me tocado de sua tamanha beleza. Só no momento do assassinato que eu vi, mas era tarde demais. Irei me perdoar algum dia ? Mas, no fundo, eu sempre quis entendê-lo...

Como eu já disse, eu estava úmido. Ou não, podia ser a minha mente me confundindo... Havia muita coisa a pensar no momento em que eu acordei.

"Onde estou?"

"Quem me trouxe aqui?"

"Por quê?"

"O que eu fiz?"

"Foi a mando de alguém?"

"Vou sobreviver?"

"Como fugir daqui?"

Mil perguntas. Obviamente, minha mente estava a morrer de medo. Mas tudo passou, foi só vê-lo, olhar em seus olhos, sentir ele se aproximando.

Eu estava presa, por uma corrente em meus pés. Era uma em cada pé, presas na parede. Quando ele chegou, eu estava chorando. Muito. Minhas mãos estavam encharcadas, com as minhas fracassadas tentativas de limpar as lágrimas e fazer com que elas não descessem mais. Em vão, claro. Mas quando ele se aproximou, passou uma sensação de calma, de um bom momento, por mais que fosse totalmente o contrário. Eu só consegui levantar a cabeça e olhar em seus olhos. E ficar totalmente hipnotizada, claro.

Eu estava sentada, com a cabeça levantada, olhando pra ele. Ele estava em pé, com as mãos nos bolsos, com a cabeça levemente abaixada, olhando pra mim. Mas não seu habitual olhar de tédio ou ódio. Era um olhar diferente. De uma satisfação, mistura com tristeza e um choque, mais uma pontada de êxtase. Deveria estar pensando o que ?

Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo. Até que ele se abaixou, pegou meu queixo e ficou me encarando. Bem mais de perto. Nossos narizes estavam quase se encostando, se não fosse seu rosto levemente virado para o lado.

- Está com medo ? – Sua voz estava tão calma...

- Estava. – Falei, limpando as lágrimas. Fui totalmente sincera.

- Não está mais...Intrigante. Por quê ? – Ele teve um olhar de dúvida. Uma dúvida que acabou com seu êxtase e aumentou seu choque. Suas pupilas ficaram bem maiores, de curiosidade, penso eu.

- Você... Você chegou. – Porque eu havia falado isso ? Ele não precisava saber disso.

Ele limpou minhas lágrimas. Aproximou sua boca da minha orelha.

- Não chore.

- Eu vou morrer. – Falei, com calma.

- Eu sei... Mas não tem como continuar. – Falou, com uma angústia na voz.

- Como assim ?

Ele se levantou e saiu, deixando uma bolsa com comida e água pra mim. Eu comecei a reparar no lugar onde ele havia me deixado. Havia duas esteiras, uma na qual eu estava sentada e na outra, na qual ele deve ter dormido, não sei. Haviam outras correntes pelo chão. Também tinha uma pequena luz, mas não tinha janelas. Era bem pequeno, mas não estava me sufocando.

Após comer, eu dormi novamente, depois de pensar um pouco. Eu reparei que estava fascinada em meu assassino. Apaixonada, para ser mais exata. Tentei reprimir a idéia. Impossível.

Tive um sono calmo, sem sonhos. E acordei sentindo um cafuné. Ele estava sentado, na esteira do lado da minha, com as pernas cruzadas e olhando para meu rosto. Eu não quis acordar, para ele não parar de fazer o cafuné. Mas minha respiração desregulou e eu fiquei corada. Ele reparou. Eu acordei. Mas ele não parou de fazer o cafuné.

- Não tem como evitar... Não há como. – Do nada, ele teve essa reação. Parou de fazer cafuné e fechou seus punhos. Estava lutando contra algo.

Eu deixei de ficar deitada e abracei as pernas, sentada. Virei o rosto para ele e reparei o quanto nossos rostos estavam próximos. Fomos nos aproximando, aproximando. Eu o beijei. Foi meu primeiro beijo. Logo eu soube que foi o primeiro dele também. Foi um beijo tão calmo, tão bonito... Deixei de abraçar minhas pernas e fui colocando o braço ao redor do seu pescoço, afagando seu cabelo. Eu virei meu corpo um pouco e ele segurou minha cintura. O beijou se aprofundou. Mas, de repente, foi interrompido.

- Eu vou te matar. Isso não está justo. – Disse, balançado a cabeça.

- Como se eu ligasse. – Ele me puxou e continuamos juntos por um tempo. Até eu resolver beber a água que ele havia colocado novamente do lado da minha esteira. Tudo foi ficando escuro e eu desmaiei. Mas até isso acontecer, eu fiquei um bom tempo com ele. Um tempo inesquecível. Um dos melhores da minha vida, óbvio. Mas ao mesmo tempo, a agonia de saber que eu estava sedada à morte.

Acordei presa pelas pernas e braços, dessa vez bem forte. "É agora." Pensei eu. Eu sabia que iria morrer naquele momento.

Ele chegou com vários objetos cortantes, e foi me cortando. Minha perna, barriga, braços...Doeu muito. Não só a dor física. Mas a dor de estar sendo morta por ele. E saber que ele não queria me matar. Mas ele não tinha como evitar, era mais forte que ele. Uma parte dele se deliciava com isso, outra se matava.

Ele, por último, pegou um pouco do meu sangue e passou em seus lábios. Seu lado perverso saiu, e ele chegou a um centímetro da minha boca.

- Você sabe, nunca soube... Eu te amo. Sempre amei. Vou sentir sua falta mais que tudo...Hinata Hyuuga. – E eu senti suas lágrimas. Ele estava lutando contra aquilo tudo.

E, a última coisa que eu disse antes de tudo ficar escuro devido ao corte profundo que ele faria na minha garganta foi :

- Eu te amo... Eu te perdôo. – Dei o último olhar naqueles olhos ônix do Uchiha mais novo.

E o último gosto em minha boca foi o de seus lábios junto aos meus, o beijo de despedida. E suas lágrimas.

Eu continuei o observando-o, enquanto ele estava vivo. Mas uns 4 meses após o assassinato (que ninguém descobriu que matou, pois ele escondeu o corpo e as pessoas só souberam que eu fui assassinada por fotos e cartas que ele deu um jeito de divulgar sem deixar vestígios.),ele não agüentou e se matou. Agora, ele está a caminho do julgamento. Eu fui pro céu. Ele não irá.

E é por isso que eu estou fugindo desse paraíso. Para ir pro inferno, encontrar o meu assassino e amor, e transformar o pior lugar de todo o sempre em meu próprio paraíso.

******

Oie :B  
Eu fiz essa fic... Sei lá porque. Eu tava afim de fazer uma Death Fic, e fiz. Haha, eu falo como se eu fizesse várias fics. Eu faço, fiz e já até postei, mas não foi nessa conta. Eu vou excluir a outra conta, tá muito podre --'' e eu não vou dizer qualé, MUAHAHAHA.  
Agora sobre a fic mesmo.. Enfim, triste, né ? Hinata sendo morta pelo amor dela e pá... Mas eu gostei, sinceridade para você \o\  
Beijos, e mandem reviews, tá ? Se bem que eu acho que ninguém vai ler essa joça, UAHSUAHSAU


End file.
